


Sing To Me (My Heart Can Take It)

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Band, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Zoey still hasn't told Max how she feels.  Luckily, her neighbor and his garage band have a way to fix that.  Zoey isn't sure how she got herself into this situation.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke & Max Richman, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 37
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hookedoncaptainswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/gifts).



> For my lovely friend hookedoncaptainswan who let me use her headcanon.
> 
> I own nothing.

It was a ridiculous idea.

Absolutely insane.

But yet, Zoey found herself standing in front of a microphone practicing with her neighbor Aidan’s garage band.

How the hell did that happen?

\-----

It started one Sunday afternoon at Maggie’s house. Zoey was outside in the yard helping Maggie water the garden when Aidan stuck his head over the fence.

“Hey Maggie! Hey Zoey! Good to see you.”

“Aidan! Welcome home. How was UCLA?” Zoey smiled at her neighbor, whom she used to babysit. Now he was an adult, and Zoey felt rather old. 

They chatted for a bit, and eventually Aidan said he had band practice. 

“Band practice?”

“Yes, my new garage band. We don’t have a name or a lead singer yet, but I think we’re decent.”

Zoey highly doubted that, but smiled in support. 

Max arrived an hour later to have dinner with the Clarkes. For the past four months, he had been nothing but supportive of them, helping whenever possible and being Zoey’s rock in all of her stages of grief.

Zoey was ready to tell Max how she felt about him, but she was scared. Having the conversation with him would make everything real, and the last thing Zoey wanted to do was potentially lose her best friend. She knew he still felt the same way about her, but putting her heart on the line was terrifying. Zoey had enough loss in her life recently, and she couldn’t bear to risk screwing things up with Max.

She walked Max to the door. They hugged, and Zoey felt the warmth of his hands across her back as she rested her head into his chest. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow Zo.”

He walked out the door and down the front steps.

Zoey decided to take a risk.

“Hey Max?”

He turned to look at her, his warm brown eyes shining in the streetlight.

“Um…” she paused. “Thanks for bringing the pie. It was delicious.” Her voice raised an octave as she said it and she cringed.

Max looked at her quizzically. “You’re welcome. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, absolutely,” she said enthusiastically.

Max looked unconvinced. He got into his car and drove away, leaving Zoey standing on the front steps silently chiding herself.

“You idiot. Why can’t you tell him? He’s your best friend and in love with you. Thank you for the pie? What kind of stupidity is that? Ugh. I’m hopeless.” She paced around the front porch.

“Pie?” A familiar voice resonated through the air, and Zoey flushed bright red as she realized she was talking to herself out loud.

Aidan was standing near his car, his keys dangling from his fingers.

“Everything alright, Zoey?” Concern crossed his face. 

Zoey put her head in her hands. 

“I’m fine. Just a wimp.” She glanced at Aidan. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you are clearly in love with the guy who just drove away in a very nice car and was making googly eyes at you.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“Shit.”

“Well...I’d be happy to help. I am a very good wingman. I’m responsible for three couples in my circle of friends.”

“No thanks, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“Clearly not.” Aidan walked over to Zoey. “Look, it’s probably weird for you, but I want to help. You’ve always been really nice to me and that’s what neighbors are for, right? Meet me here at 7pm tomorrow night. I have an idea.”

“What is it?”

“Just meet me here, Zoey. Trust me.” 

\-----

The next day, Zoey had difficulty concentrating at work. What could possibly be Aidan’s big idea? Zoey hoped it didn’t involve mimes or clowns, because that would be terrifying.

She arrived promptly at 7pm, and Aidan was waiting for her on the front porch. 

“Come with me. I want to introduce you to some people.”

He led Zoey to his garage, where a drum kit, microphones, a keyboard, and various guitars were set up. Three guys around the same age as Aidan were sitting around.

“Jake, Luke, Justin, meet Zoey. She’s the one I was telling you about. Zoey, meet the members of Object Enigma. We came up with the name earlier.”

Zoey waved tentatively.

“What’s this about, Aidan?”

He smiled. “Zoey, you are the new lead singer of Object Enigma. We are going to help you tell Max how you feel about him through song.”

The other three nodded in agreement.

Zoey felt the panic rising as she looked at her new bandmates.

What in the actual f-?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey is having a good time with Object Enigma. But, it puts a strain on her relationship with Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is ANGST and I LOVE IT.

Zoey had to admit that she was actually having fun. Despite her bandmates being ten years younger than her, she was enjoying their company. During their breaks, she learned about them and their lives.

Aidan just finished up at UCLA with a major in music, and played lead guitar in the band. He was hopelessly in love with Luke, who played keyboard. Despite being a self-proclaimed “excellent wingman,” he couldn’t bring himself to confess his feelings to Luke. Zoey knew Luke liked Aidan as well; their heart songs to each other proved it. 

Jake was aloof, and a bit of a loner. However, he played a mean drum kit, and had the uncanny ability to play a song by ear after hearing it once. Justin was the comedian, and played both a mean upright bass and a bass guitar. 

Their setlist included songs from the past thirty years of music, so to say that Zoey was overwhelmed was an understatement.

“I don’t know this song.”

Aidan rolled his eyes. “So which ones do you know? Because we are striking out.” He smirked, and Zoey knew he wasn’t mad. She sighed.

“How will I ever pull this off and tell Max how I feel if I can’t even find a song to sing? She paced around the garage, anxious to figure out something that would work.

There was also the problem with Max. She had spent a lot of time in the past week practicing with the band after work and he was starting to get suspicious. She canceled their movie night and declined an invitation to go see the new superhero movie in the theater. She could feel him starting to pull away because they didn’t talk as much. Honestly, Zoey couldn’t blame him for being aloof. 

Aidan had gotten them a gig at a battle of the bands at a local bar. It was in two weeks and if Zoey was being honest, she had a lot of work to do. Many things didn’t come naturally to her and singing was one of them. She had spent hours with Aidan trying to find the perfect song to express her feelings. The band had decided that Aidan would share singing duties with Zoey, and they had put together a mix of fun songs to play. Their set was going to be half an hour, and somehow she had to figure out how not to die of embarrassment or anxiety in those thirty minutes.

—-

Zoey knew she needed some back up, which is how she found herself sitting at Mo’s table, sipping tea.

“Back up Simply Red. You...joined a band? Like an actual _band_ , with instruments and people?” Mo stirred his tea, and then started laughing.

He continued to laugh for five minutes and thirty-six seconds until Zoey finally got him to stop.

Mo wiped tears from his eyes. “So how can I help? Because you know I need to see this.” Zoey could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh again, so she quickly answered.

“I need you to get Max to our gig.”

Mo sighed. “Fine. But I’m leaving after your set, because I’ve been to a battle of the bands. Last time I ended up making out with a guy wearing lederhosen. There was yodeling involved, and you know what, never mind.” 

“I also need help picking out a song.”

“Good lord Zo, do I have to do everything for you?” He rolled his eyes, a smile on the edge of his lips. “You did, however, come to the right person for that.”

\-----

Max was concerned about Zoey. The past week (actually, nine days, but he wasn’t counting) had been odd between them. Zoey cancelled movie night, and even declined an invitation to see the new Marvel movie opening weekend. She seemed to be avoiding him, and Max didn’t know what was causing it. Their friendship was stronger than ever, and he had been a constant in her life after Mitch’s death. 

Even her texts to him were short and to the point. Max racked his brain, trying to figure out if he did something to make her mad. Nothing came to mind, but, in classic Max fashion, he began to overthink everything. Maybe he should just go over to her house and talk to her. Yes. That would be the grown up thing to do.

He grabbed his jacket and car keys, and made his way over to her building. He knocked repeatedly, but there was no answer. She was either not home or avoiding him. With his shoulders slumped, he went back home, desperate to talk to his best friend.

\----

Zoey didn’t answer the door because she was busy singing. Or at least, she was trying to sing with the microphone not working properly.

“This stupid thing.” She kicked it, causing a squeal of feedback. 

“Sorry, Zo, but we’re poor college kids. It’s the best we could do.” Justin raised an eyebrow at her.

She grabbed her phone and noticed she had four missed text messages. Three from Max, and one from Mo. Ignoring them, she opened up her web browser.

“Tell me what to order.”

“Zoey, you don’t have to.”

“No, I insist. It’s my gift to the band for helping me out. What am I ordering?”

She stayed at her mom’s house that night. There was something comforting about being in her childhood bedroom, surrounded by the posters and pictures that inspired her. 

Zoey finally opened her messages.

_From: Max_

_7:45pm_

_Are you okay? You’ve been kind of aloof this week. Know what? Never mind. We’ll talk in person. I’m coming over to your apartment._

_From: Max_

_8:15pm_

_Hey, so you weren’t home. I knocked a few times. I’m worried about you Zo. Please let me know you’re okay._

_From: Max_

_10:23pm_

_I guess I did something to piss you off? Please just send me any kind of message. I’m worried about you._

_From: Mo_

_8:02pm_

_Max was here, knocking on your door. He looked forlorn and desperate. What the hell did you do to him Zo?_

Zoey sighed. Maybe this was a dumb idea. Maybe she should march (or take an Uber, because it was far) over to Max’s house and tell him exactly how she feels. 

No. That was a terrible idea. Zoey was many things, but a quitter was not one of them. She was going to sing her feelings to Max, come hell or high water. 

_To: Max_

_11:17pm_

_Hey, sorry about that. I’m fine. I was hanging out with my mom and I’m staying at her place tonight. But let’s have movie night at my place tomorrow. And I’m not mad, I promise. You’ll find out what’s going on soon enough._

\---

Max heard his phone ding. He was half asleep, with Ollie curled up next to him on the bed. He read her message twice, and still didn’t quite understand.

_To: Zoey_

_11:18pm_

_Movie night it is. I need more Zoey in my life. ;)_

“And I need more of you in my life,” Zoey mumbled to herself as she fell fast asleep. 

\-----

Max knocked on Zoey’s door, and she answered, looking slightly flustered. 

“Hi. Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“Oh, no, I was just...dusting. And the knock startled me.”

That, of course, was a lie. Zoey had been in the middle of practicing her big song when she lost track of the time. She scurried to hide the evidence before opening the door, causing her slightly disheveled form.

Max didn’t believe a word of it, but he nodded. “Okay. Can I come in?”

Zoey backed up. “Of course. Sorry. It’s also been a long day.”

They agreed on a movie, and Zoey curled up on the couch. Max sat on the other side, watching her.

He hit pause on the movie, and Zoey glanced at him.

“Are we okay?”

“What do you mean? We’re fine.” Zoey looked away, trying desperately not to let him see the panic in her eyes.

“I mean,” Max said, moving closer to her, “that you haven’t been returning my calls and we haven’t been hanging out as much. Did I do something to make you mad?”

“No,” Zoey shouted a little too quickly. “It’s just…” She trailed off. “I’ll tell you in a minute. I need a bathroom break.” 

She raced off, leaving Max bewildered. He heard her phone ding and light up. He didn’t mean to look, he really didn’t, but it was in his line of sight.

_From: Aidan_

_8:34pm_

_Did I tell you you’re the best? It arrived and it’s so fantastic and sleek. I can’t wait until we use it tomorrow. My place, 7pm. See you then._

Zoey came out of the bathroom to find Max pacing and seething.

“Um, Max are you-”

“Don’t Zoey. Just don’t. Aidan, huh? Where did you two meet? I bet he’s great in bed, and whatever you ordered is apparently sleek and he can’t wait to use it. Know what, Zoey? I’ve been there for you throughout everything, and you can’t even tell me you are dating someone.”

Zoey laughed. “Oh my god, Max, you have it all wrong.”

He crossed his arms and stepped closer to her. “Do I? What do I have wrong?” His eyes were searing with anger.

Zoey looked him in the eye. “I joined a band. Aidan is my bandmate, along with Luke, Justin and Jake-”

Max interrupted her with a bitter laugh. “Really Zoey? That’s the best you can come up with? You joined a band? Please stop insulting my intelligence.”

Max grabbed his coat and his keys, slamming the door behind him in a huff.

Zoey stood in her living room, feeling herself start to shake as she burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gig is coming up. Will Max attend? Will Zoey have a nervous breakdown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to typicalaveragefangirl and hookedoncaptainswan for verifying my instincts as to where this story is going. Enjoy!

Zoey paced around Mo’s apartment, face puffy from crying. 

“I’ve fucked everything up Mo. He didn’t believe me when I told him I joined a band. He thinks Aidan is my boyfriend, which is hilarious on so many levels. I tried to explain it to him but he left in a huff. I don’t know what to do.”

She sat down at the table dejectedly, and put her head in her hands. Mo could hear her starting to cry again. He placed a cup of tea in front of her, and rubbed her shoulder.

“Max jumped to a conclusion and now we need to fix it. I will help you, Zoey. Let’s come up with a plan.”

\----

Max paced around his apartment. His mind raced. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Zoey wasn’t lying to him and she really did join a band. So what was that text about? Why on earth would she join a _band?_

Max didn’t know what to do. He hoped he had not irrevocably ruined his relationship with Zoey. But he was still angry, and didn’t feel like speaking to her right now, despite the multiple text messages she sent. He looked at his phone.

_From: Zoey_

_10:18pm_

_I’ve really joined a band. I wish you would believe me_

_From: Zoey_

_10:24pm_

_Please don’t jump to conclusions. I’m telling the truth_

_Aidan is my band mate, and he was talking about our new microphone_

_From: Zoey_

_11:03pm_

_Guess you’re not talking to me. Goodnight, Max._

_I hope we can resolve this_

He shut his phone off and climbed into bed, Ollie curled up next to him. Max tossed and turned all night.

\------

Zoey had a hard time functioning at work. Tobin noticed, and rolled his chair over to her desk. 

“What’s up Z-dog? Why are you mopey?”

“First, I hate when you call me that, and second, not your business.” She looked down at her keyboard, but Tobin didn’t leave.

Zoey glanced up to find Tobin still at her desk, his elbow resting on it and his chin in his hand. One eyebrow was cocked, and he looked at her quizzically.

She sighed. “Fine, but you have to promise to not make fun of me.”

“I promise no such thing but go on.”

Zoey steeled herself. “I joined a band in order to tell Max how I feel about him, and we’re performing Saturday night. I’ve been practicing but then Max and I had a misunderstanding and now he’s not talking to me. He thinks I’m dating my gay band mate.”

Tobin, for once, didn’t say anything because his mouth was agape. 

After a minute, he said one sentence. “I need to see this.”

With that declaration, he rolled away, and Zoey could see him whispering to Leif and throwing glances her way.

\----

Three days later, Max still hadn’t apologized to Zoey, and she had apparently given up on messaging him. He didn’t know what to believe anymore, and the thought that Zoey might be out of his life forever devastated him.

Max looked at his phone, an unfamiliar number buzzing in the message icon.

_From: Maybe: Aidan_

_11:18am_

_This is Aidan, Zoey’s bandmate and neighbor. I got your number from Maggie. Look, there has been a huge misunderstanding. Zoey and I are not dating. I was talking about the new microphone she generously bought us. Zoey’s a great woman, and I hope you know that we’re nothing more than friends._

Max sighed as he looked the message over. Could Zoey be that callous as to have Aidan message him? What was going on? 

_To: Aidan_

_11:25am_

_Okay, whatever you say_

Aidan threw his hands up in resignation. He looked at the rest of the guys. 

“Max is so stubborn. They are clearly in love with each other.” He glanced in Luke’s direction as he said this, missing the small smile on his face.

\-----

The day of the gig finally arrived, and Zoey was nervous. She wasn’t sure if Max was going to show up, so she enlisted the help of Mo.

Aidan was loading equipment into his mom’s minivan.

“Where is everyone?”, Zoey asked as she approached.

“They’ll be here in a few minutes. I wanted to get a head start.”

“So...Aidan...I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Aidan raised an eyebrow. “Please don’t tell me you’re backing out now?”

“As much as I want to because I might die of anxiety, no, that’s not it. I see how you look at Luke, and I’m _pretty sure_ he likes you back. Since you’re my wingman, I thought I would be your wingwoman, and tell you that life is too short and you should tell him.”

Aidan shifted uncomfortably. “It’s that obvious?”

“Is the Pope Catholic?”

Aidan sighed. Zoey heard him mumble something under his breath.

“What was that?”

He couldn’t catch her eye. “I said, I’m afraid of rejection.”

Zoey burst out laughing.

“Sorry, that was an inappropriate response. I laugh when I’m nervous. I am going up in front of a group of people and singing my feelings, so don’t tell me you can’t talk to Luke. Now, are you going to help me lift this amp or not?”

\-----

Max was sitting on his couch, about to start a movie when he heard a frantic knocking on the door. Startled, got up and looked through the peephole to find Mo standing there.

He opened the door tentatively. “Mo, what are you doing-”

“Out of my way Maxamillion.” Mo burst into the apartment in a frenzy, his ponytail swinging around like a weapon. Mo looked Max over. “That outfit will not do. Come with me.” Mo grabbed Max’s arm and dragged him to the bedroom, Max protesting the entire way.

Mo started rifling through Max’s closet. 

“Looks like you’re going to a funeral, looks like a third-grader would wear it, what the hell is this, and good lord you own a Hawaiian shirt.” He took the offending garment off of the hanger and deposited it in the garbage pail. “We should burn that.”

Max stood at the door to his room, confusion on his face.

“So, what exactly are you doing here Mo? First of all, how do you know where I live? Secondly, why are you rifling through my closet? And lastly, why are you throwing out my party shirt?”

Mo stared at him. “To answer your questions in order, _Maxwell,_ Zoey gave me your address, I’m trying to find you something to wear to her gig tonight, and that is not a party shirt. That is an atrocity of fashion.”

Max looked down at the floor, his toe becoming very interested in an invisible piece of dust. 

“What gig?”

Mo resisted the urge to slap Max. 

“Zoey’s gig. With her band.” He walked closer to Max. “Which you don’t believe she’s in, am I right?”

Max didn’t say anything for a minute. Zoey was telling the truth. 

“I’m not going to her gig. I messed everything up,” he said sadly.

Mo looked at Max pointedly.

“You are going to her gig, and if I hear protests, I will make sure this shirt burns. Party shirt my ass.” Mo picked up the shirt, a festive number with flamingos and pineapples on it, and held it away from his body like it was poisonous.

Max sighed. “Fine. Let’s find me an outfit.” He brightened up. “Hey, I should wear that shirt!”

Mo responded by throwing it at him.

\------

Zoey looked out at the crowd, and the nerves started to kick in. She paced around backstage until Justin clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

“You need to chill Zo.” Justin proffered a joint in her direction. “This might help. Want some?”

Zoey thought about it, then declined. “I need to be clear headed. But what does it take to get a shot of whiskey around here?”

\-----

Mo dragged Max into the bar, and brought him towards the front. 

“Stay here. I’m getting us drinks. And if I find you have wandered off Max, there will be hell to pay.”

Tobin and Leif were standing nearby. Tobin waved and made his way over.

“Max! Dude! Good to see you. Ready to see Zoey make a fool out of herself? I have my video all ready to go. This may or may not end up on the company website.” Tobin had a grin on his face. 

“Wait, you knew about this gig?”

“Yeah, Zoey told us all about it at work. Had to come see it. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” 

Max swears Tobin winked at him like he knew something.

\-----

Zoey was now in full-on panic mode. The sweat was pouring off of her and she was pacing around, muttering “I can’t do this kill me please” under her breath. 

Aidan came over and put his hands on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She looked up at him.

“You’ve got this kid. Max is here, and you’ll definitely end up with a boyfriend at the end of this. And, if the one interaction I witnessed is any indication, you are also getting laid tonight. Possibly multiple times.” He patted her cheek and winked. “Let’s do this.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Object Enigma gives their first performance. Will Max figure it out? Will Zoey have a nervous breakdown? Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks! Heart of Glass belongs to Blondie, you'll recognize the rest. None belong to me because never in my wildest dreams will I be as cool as Stevie Nicks.

“Ladies and gentleman, the next band up is Object Enigma!” The MC got the crowd to applaud enthusiastically, and Zoey took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage.

Jake hit his drumsticks together and started the song.

_Once I had a love and it was a gas_

_Soon turned out had a heart of glass_

_Seemed like the real thing, only to find_

_Much o' mistrust, love's gone behind_

_Once I had a love and it was divine_

_Soon found out I was losing my mind_

_It seemed like the real thing, but I was so blind_

_Much o' mistrust, love's gone behind_

_In between_

_What I find is pleasing, and I'm feeling fine_

_Love is so confusing, there's no peace of mind_

_If I fear I'm losing you, it's just no good_

_You teasing like you do_

Zoey definitely had some nerves during the first verse, but soon found herself settling in nicely, shaking her head to the beat.

\------

Max was having difficulty concentrating, because Zoey was singing. In leather pants, with a sparkly tank top and metal belt. He could not take his eyes off of her. She looked like a cross between Debbie Harry, Pat Benatar, and a red-headed Stevie Nicks. 

Max gulped. Good lord, she was gorgeous. He started to move closer to the stage as the song ended and the audience cheered.

Zoey caught his eye and smiled shyly, before picking up a tambourine and hitting it against her thigh as “Dreams” by Fleetwood Mac started. In a twist, Aidan and Zoey performed it as a duet, and Max had to admit they were really good.

\-------

Zoey had a huge smile on her face as the song ended, and Aidan introduced the band members. Max felt really bad for not believing Zoey, and hoped he’d have a chance to apologize at the end of the night.

Mo found Max. “They’re decent, right? I’m pretty impressed with our girl. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I see Lederhosen being worn by a fine specimen by the bar. Yodel-eh-ee-hoo Max.” 

Mo sauntered off, leaving Max to fend for himself. He saw Tobin and Leif making their way over to him.

“Hey Max, can you believe this? I cannot wait to show her this video and use it for blackmail. A raise for Tobin, holla!” He held out his hand for a high-five, which Max ignored.

He ignored it because the beginning of a very familiar song started, and Zoey’s voice radiated through the air.

_I'm sleeping_

_And right in the middle_

_Of a good dream_

_And all at once I wake up_

_From something that keeps knocking at my brain_

_Before I go insane_

_I hold my pillow to my head_

_And spring up in my bed_

_Screaming out the words I dread_

_I think I love you_

_(I think I love you)_

Max looked up at Zoey, who was searching for something in the crowd. He watched as her eyes settled on him, and she smiled softly.

_We go together_

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me_

_We change the weather, yeah_

_I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars_

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough_

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain_

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you_

_Say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly_

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me_

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things_

_No one knows about you, about you, about you, about you_

_And you're making the typical me, break my typical rules_

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

Max raised his eyebrow at Zoey, who winked at him. Could this _possibly_ be what he thinks it is? A few weeks after Zoey told him about her powers, they had an honest conversation about the songs he sang to her. He had to admit the playlist in his head was very interesting. 

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the woman who wakes up next you_

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the woman who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the woman who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the woman who's havering to you_

_But I would walk five hundred miles_

_And I would walk five hundred more_

_Just to be the woman who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da eh_

Max smiled broadly. This was definitely for him.

\------

Zoey felt herself relax when she saw Max smile at her. He figured out what she was saying. Now all she had to do was get through the rest of the medley without jumping off of the stage and into his arms and kiss his face off. “Okay, maybe not off,” she thought to herself, “because then I wouldn’t have a face to look at. Concentrate, Zoey. Oh god he’s wearing the jacket he wore during Sucker and-brain stop it.”

_Oh, I'm good at keeping my distance_

_I know that you're the feeling I'm missing_

_You know that I hate to admit it_

_But everything means nothing if I can't have you_

_I can't write one song that's not about you_

_Can't drink without thinking about you_

_Is it too late to tell you that_

_Everything means nothing if I can't have you?_

She took a deep breath before starting the next verse of the medley, trying desperately not to let herself get consumed by the memory of his kisses and the events of that night which led to her no longer kissing him. She chose a spot on the wall near the bar to focus on.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out?_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding_

_I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

_But I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm outta my mind_

_Cause all of me loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose, I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

\------

By this point, Max was smiling so hard he thought his face might break in half. He looked to his left, and saw Tobin and Leif giving him the side-eye. 

“What?”

“Please tell me you aren’t as dumb as you look right now, and you’ve figured it out?” Tobin had that smug grin on his face that infuriated Max.

“Yes, I’ve figured it out, _Tobin_. Did you know about this?”

“Z-dog and I are tight. She told me everything. Well, not everything, mostly about why she joined the band and why she was mopey and you know what, never mind, doesn’t matter, just focus on her.”

Max shook his head and rolled his eyes, focusing back up on Zoey. Her hair was shimmering in the spotlight as the beat picked up.

Oh. _Oh._ Max knew what song this was right away. He looked Zoey in the eye, and she looked adorable biting her lip shyly. 

_Well, you done done me, and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be givin' it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Hmm (Hey, hey)_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and, damn, you're free_

_And look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

At the end of the song, she pointed almost indistinctly to Max, and winked at him. His smile was so bright outer space could see it.

\----

Zoey saw him standing there, with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief and smiling. She was about to rush to him when the MC came back on the stage and shooed them off quickly, needing to prepare for the next band.

Zoey got lost in a sea of amps and people, trying to find her way out to the crowd. She was getting frustrated until she saw Luke. He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to the alley behind the bar. The fresh air hit Zoey like a ton of bricks, and she inhaled deeply. Somehow, she had managed to get through her set without having a nervous breakdown. She sang her feelings to Max, and he was happy. Now she just had to find him in the crowd.

She didn’t have to look for very long. Max was standing against the brick wall, hands in his pockets. Zoey marched over to him.

“Hi. You know this is totally cliche, right?”

“What is?” Max had that goofy grin on his face, and lust in his eyes.

“Waiting for the lead singer of the band in the alley behind the bar like some kind of groupie.” She leaned in closer, crowding him, and placed one hand on the wall.

Max instinctively reached down and pulled her even closer to him. His lips ghosted her ear as he whispered “maybe I am a groupie, but the lead singer just sang all of my favorite songs to me. And it was hot. Especially in these.” His fingertips trailed the waistband of her pants as his lips tickled her cheek.

Zoey stood on her toes and closed the gap between them, kissing him like her life depended on it. She curled her fingers in hair as his strong hands wrapped around her waist and spun her so she was against the wall. Max nibbled on her neck, eliciting quiet moans. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you my feelings sooner, Max. I hope you can forgive me.”

“And I’m sorry for not believing you and overreacting. You were really fantastic up there.” He continued trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone, his fingers once again finding the waistband of her leather pants. He stopped what he was doing and looked at Zoey, swallowing dryly before asking.

“Zoey. Are you wearing thong underwear?”

“Yes, I couldn’t have a visible panty line and they are riding up in all sorts of places and the sweat, goodness, I can’t wait to get these off.”

“Please let me help you,” Max mumbled.

Zoey smiled and pursed her lips. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“You heard me Zo.” His eyes were full of lust as he pushed her against the wall again and engulfed her lips with his, their tongues exploring each other and hands wandering.

Zoey broke away. “As much as I want to finish this, I don’t want to finish it here. My place. Now.” She grabbed Max’s hand and hurried towards the parking lot. On the way, she saw Aidan and Luke, arms slung around each other and talking quietly. Aidan caught her eye and Zoey gave him a thumbs up.

They continued towards Max’s car when she heard “Hey Zoey, wait a minute.”

She turned to find Aidan standing there with a big smile on his face. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For showing me what courage looks like and how to be a proper wingman. I finally told Luke how I feel and he likes me as well.”

“I told you! Good for you, I’m happy. Oh, and Aidan, this is Max.”

They shook hands. “Great job tonight everyone. Your band is really good.”

Aidan nodded. “I think we are too. So our next gig-”

“Will be with a different singer because my anxiety can’t handle this. Tell me when the show is and we’ll come and support you.” 

Aidan shook his head. “Too bad, but I understand. You’ll always be a part of Object Enigma.” He gave Zoey a hug. “Now, go get laid,” he whispered to her. 

“You too,” she whispered back.

As they were running towards the car, they heard Justin yell “hey, is anyone going to help me load gear? Where did you all go?”

\-----

Aidan had been correct. After the performance, Zoey did have a new boyfriend. She also got laid multiple times that night, and the next morning. Music was a powerful aphrodisiac. 


End file.
